Accidents
by curlyredhead
Summary: This is not a Ten Count story, I could not find the tag for this book so i had to pick Ten Count. An Zinyan and Mai Ding from 'I'll Still Love You Even If You're a Man.' by Angelina. They have an accident. First time writing about this two be kind!


Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Like Love' movie or the book 'I'll love you, even if you are a man. They belong to Angelina. The story is set between Like Love 1 and Like Love 2.

An Zinyan opened his eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling for a few moments before looking to his side. He pulled the covers to cover his lover side, moving back till his head rested on the headboard. He watched as Mai Ding snuggled up to him.

An Zinyan stared at his plain- looking lover, brushing the hair away that fell into Mai Ding's eyes. Turning his head to the right, An Zinyan looked at the clock that read 4 a.m., sighing he turned back to Mai Ding, saying quietly, "You are so plain, you know that?"

"You're a bad singer, loud, annoying and nagging." An Zinyan laughed softly, remembering how annoying Mai Ding was when they first met, how he cried when he and Bai Xiaosi played the April fool's prank on him. The dark-haired man pinched his lover's cheek, "You wake me up rudely, all the time, you cry for little reasons, you're a nerd." He watched Mai Ding's face scrunched up.

An Zinyan leaned down, placing a kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. Wrapping his arm tightly on Mai Ding, he drifted off to sleep. Mai Ding woke up to throbbing pain in his arm; he attempted to move his fingers, wincing when sharp pain shot up his arm. 'It fell asleep, but laying on it for over 5 hours was not a good idea.' He thought, looking up at his boyfriend, whose head looked very uncomfortable resting on the headboard.

Smiling he kissed An Zinyan on the chest and looked at the clock by their bed. It read 8 a.m., detaching himself from An Zinyan, the slimmer man headed to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and using the toilet, Mai Ding headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Mai Ding made rice, fish, and some porridge with a side of vegetables. Placing them on the dining table, he went to wake his lover up. "An Zinyan, wake up.", slapping him on his arm he tried once more, "An Zinyan, breakfast is ready, get up." Mai ding sighed knowing how stubborn he could be, he decided on another method to wake up Zinyan.

Clearing his throat, Mai Ding began singing a Chinese song very loudly and very off key. An Zinyan grabbed the pillow that his head laid on, trying to block the noise by wrapping it around his head. At that, Mai Ding climbed on the bed, not pausing in his singing, leaning closer to his lover.

An Zinyan threw the pillow in what he hoped to be Mai Ding's direction, "Shut up. I'm awake, just stop singing." Mai Ding laughed, kissing him on the cheek, repeating once more, "Breakfast is ready." He climbed off Zinyan, heading to the dining room. An Zinyan stared at the door, throwing off the covers he followed Mai Ding.

He sat down; eating his breakfast silently as Mai Ding asked if he had plans that day. Answering back, he said he didn't, Mai Ding nodded and they finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. An Zinyan headed to the bathroom, as Mai Ding washed the dishes, to take a shower.

Mai Ding listened or the sound of water running before running up the stairs silently, grabbing blankets and pillows, heading to the living room, he threw them on the couch. Pushing back the coffee table to the side, he grabbed the pillows from the couch and set them on the floor.

An Zinyan walked into the living room, pausing when he saw the mess on the floor. Staring blankly at Mai Ding's face, he looked at the cushions that normally were on the couch lay on the floor with blankets around, creating some sort of tent.

"What is this?" An Zinyan asked with an unimpressed look. "What does it look like?" "It looks like a mess, why are the curtains shut?" "We are having a movie marathon." Mai Ding said with an excited look on his face, he rolled his eyes but walked to his lover.

Maid Ding patted the spot beside him; Zinyan crossed his arms and stared at the TV with a blank look. "What are we watching?" "Whatever you want." He sighed, getting comfortable; he chose a horror movie knowing how scared his lover was of such things.

After a few minutes into the movie, An Zinyan felt Mai Ding staring at him, turning to him he asked, "What?" Mai ding sighed, grabbing An Zinyan's arm he wrapped it around his shoulder snuggling up to the dark-haired man and laid his head on his shoulder. Turning back to the movie, An Zinyan rolled his eyes, but tightened his grip around the slimmer man's shoulder. Halfway through the movie, he looked at Mai Ding who had fallen asleep. Smiling a little bit, he pulled the glasses rom his lover placing them on the floor, moving his head from his shoulder and on his lap; he ran his hands through the spiky but soft hair of Mai Ding.

Mai Ding sighed in his sleep, feeling a warm hand stroke his hair, An Zinyan smiled noticing how the smaller man leaned into his touch. Lowering his head, Zinyan planted a kiss on Mai Ding's hair, whispering softly, "Sleep, idiot." Mai Ding felt something press on his head, a second later it was gone and he heard a warm voice, not thinking much of it Mai fell asleep once more.

Pausing the movie, Zinyan looked at his sleeping lover before he too was dragged into slumber. An Zinyan stirred, waking up Mai Ding in the process, Mai Ding yawned widely, stretching his arms accidently hitting Zinyan in the jaw. An Zinyan lip twitched in irritation, "What are you doing, idiot?" "Sorry." Lifting his head off, Zinyan's lap, he stood up looking at the clock as he tried to leave his 'tent'.

"Wait-"Zinyan tried to warn him, but it was too late. Mai Ding had stepped on his glasses, a few shards of glass stuck in his foot. "Shit, ouch." "I tried to warn you." Zinyan said but stood and helped Mai Ding sit back on the floor. An Zinyan went to their bedroom, rummaging in the drawers before finding some antiseptic, tweezers and bandages

Running down the stairs, Zinyan walked to Mai Ding, kneeling beside him he lifted the injured foot up to eye level. "This will hurt." He said as warning before removing the first broken glass from his foot. "Ouch! Ouch! It hurts!" Mai Ding yelled. "Shut up, you're the fool who didn't listen to me." "Yes but ouch! It still hurts." "Suck it up." An Zinyan said coldly.

After wrapping his foot, An Zinyan lifted Mai Ding –bridal style- from the couch. "What are you doing?" Mai Ding asked bewildered. "Taking you to the hospital, I don't think I removed all the glass." An Zinyan walked to the door, indicating for Mai to open the door. Mai opened the door, trying not to fall from An Zinyan's arms, closing it behind them as they exited the house.

An Zinyan placed Mai Ding somewhat gently on the passenger seat, before walking back to the house, grabbing the keys and their shoes, he exited the house. He drove them to the hospital, carrying Mai to a hospital bed sitting beside him as they waited for the doctor to finish removing the small pieces of glass still inside his foot.

"Well, he is in no trouble at all. You, young sir, removed most of the glasses, but he will not be able to use his foot for two weeks." "Can we go home?" Zinyan asked. "Yes, but you have to come back after 5 days, so that I can check on the foot." The aging man told them, smiling as he left them alone.

They sat in silence before Mai Ding broke it. "I can't use my foot for two weeks, so who will cook? And my glasses, I need a new pair." He mumbled hurriedly to himself. An Zinyan stared at him, sighing he said, "I'll hire a maid and a cook. We can get you a new pair, when we go home." Mai nodded. "Let's go home."

After wheeling, Mai Ding to the car and placing the wheelchair back, they left to go get Mai a new pair of glasses. They left the optician, after being told to come or the glasses in two days. Heading home, they spent the drive there in silence both men occupied with their thoughts.

Mai Ding thought how much trouble he was causing An Zinyan, sulking he kept quiet even as he was carried to their bed and laid gently on it. An Zinyan thoughts were confirmed when he saw Mai Ding sulking, he hit the other male on the forehead, "You are not causing me trouble, idiot." "H-how did you know what I was thinking?" hitting him on the head once more, Zinyan said, "It's written all over your face, stupid. Go to sleep first."

Shutting the door behind him, An Zinyan went to clean up the glass and blood left on the floor. When he was done cleaning, he made a few calls before heading to bed.


End file.
